This invention relates to an inflatable mattress assembly.
Inflatable mattresses have been developed in the past and are typically used for camping or for occasional use with overnight guests. The usual inflatable mattress is a simple balloon--like structure with a relatively rugged air impermeable shell having one or more internal chambers. Such mattresses have the advantage of simplicity and low cost, but do not provide the degree of comfort expected by many people. In addition, they can be relatively slippery such that the sleeper may slide off the mattress unconsciously.
A less common, but still widely sold type of air mattress, is the self-inflating type. These air mattresses are much thinner than those described above and require no pump to inflate them. They are very compact and are suitable for backpacking purposes in particular. These mattresses include an air-impermeable shell which typically includes an upper portion and a lower portion which are welded together about the perimeter of the mattress. An open-cell foam member is contained within the shell and is preferably bonded thereto. For example, the outer shell may comprise a fabric coated internally with a resin which provides air-impermeability and, when heated, can bond the upper portion of the shell to the lower portion of the shell about the perimeter by means of a T-joint. A valve is provided which selectively permits air to enter or leave the interior of the shell. Such mattresses are usually stored in a deflated condition where the inner foam member is compressed to a very small volume between the two portions of the shell. The mattress then can be rolled to a very compact package. The valve is closed to prevent the mattress from inflating. The mattress is prepared for use by unrolling it and opening the valve. The expanding foam draws air into the mattress. Sometimes a small volume of air is added by means of the user's mouth so the mattress achieves the required degree of inflation.
The use of the interior foam member bonded to the interior of the shell means that the mattress can be relatively thin compared with the first type of air mattress identified above, without the weight of a sleeper compressing the mattress completely in any particular location. The inner foam member tends to spread out any force applied to the mattress from above.
However, these self-inflating air mattresses still do not provide the degree of comfort comparable to a high quality conventional mattress and, again, are frequently slippery so the user tends to slide off the mattress during the night.
Good quality, conventional mattresses provide an appreciably greater degree of comfort than either of the inflatable mattresses described above. However, they are heavy and bulky and, in particular, take up a considerable volume of space in a retail outlet. For this reason, it is not possible for many stores to stock a large number of mattresses. In some cases, only floor models are on display and actual mattresses for the consumer must be shipped from a warehouse location. In addition, such mattresses are difficult to move from location to location if, for example, the user changes residence. Finally, such mattresses are not adjustable in any manner. A user must select a mattress in a store and sometimes the user ultimately finds the mattress too hard or too soft when it is too late to return it. Also, the individual requirements of two persons sharing a bed cannot be addressed.
In short, there is a demand for a compact mattress which offers a high degree of comfort, yet can be stored at a retail location in a relatively small space. Preferably such a mattress should offer adjustable comfort depending upon the desires of the users with respect to hardness or softness.